Love Me Again
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: (Sequel to Remember Me Again. Can be read as a stand alone fic.) All is well as their king... er, queen has returned to the throne. Everything is calm and well in the Shin Makoku. Until one day, a man comes with the intention of taking their queen away from them again. FemYuuri, Wolfyuu, one-sided OCXYuuri.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is Shin Makoku. I'm coming Annie. Just you wait for me."

~ Love Me Again ~

"Your Majesty-"

"For crying out loud, it's been four years Conrart."

"Yes Yuuri," Conrart chuckled softly in amusement, "There's someone requesting your presence."

"Oh, who is it?" Yuuri asked, looking up from the paperwork.

"He said his name was Edmund," Conrart said and Yuuri's eyes widen. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Where is he right now?"

"At the gates. He refused to tell us more than his name so he could be dangerous," Conrart explained and Yuuri nodded.

"I suppose you will be accompanying me to meet this man," Yuuri said as she stood up and Conrart smiled.

"But of course Your Majesty," Conrart said and Yuuri groaned.

~ Love Me Again ~

Wolfram noticed that there was something out of place when he past the gate. He dismounted his horse and hand the reins to his second-in-command. He ordered them to rest the horses at the stable and gave them the rest of the day off. They had just returned from morning patrol and Wolfram agreed to help Yuuri with her paperwork.

He saw one of the maids walk by and asked her if they are having guests today. However, she knew nothing about it and Wolfram let her go on her way.

As she left, he noticed an unfamiliar figure standing in front of the castle entrance. He looked kind of like a merchant but he did not recognize his clothing. Just as he was about to ask the man identify himself but the castle doors open. The two turned their attention to see Yuuri walked out with Conrart following behind.

"Annie," the man said and Wolfram redirected his attention to the man. He noticed his light brown hair matched well with his honey coloured eyes. However, it was his smile was what caught Wolfram's attention. How dare this man smile like that at his wife. Not to mention he knew her when she lost her memories.

"I don't suppose you're here on a business trip, Edmund," Yuuri replied.

"I was on a business trip but coming here is a personal trip. Please come back Annie. We all miss you, I miss you," Edmund said and Wolfram felt disgusted by the words.

"Yuuri," Wolfram called out and caught their attention. Yuuri's eyes widen and she turned to whisper something to Conrart but Wolfram could not make out what she said as he walked towards them.

"Please come with me Lord Edmund," Conrart said and ushered the man inside.

"I have some business to take care of before I meet with you," Yuuri said. The man nodded and followed Conrart inside.

After the two disappeared behind the doors, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and led him to the garden before he could protest. Yuuri sat him down on one of the benches and she held his hands in hers. Her eyes glued onto their hands and never looked up at him once.

"Wolfram, I'm so sorry I forgot about this but I was so overwhelmed by everything and I forgot to tell you," Yuuri said and Wolfram can hear the panic in her voice.

"Then tell me now," Wolfram soothed, caressing her hand with his thumb. He felt her grip tighten and started to worry a little.

"It... It was Edmund's family who first found me. Well, his third wife to be exact. I had lost my memory so they took pity on me. I worked for them as a maid for about a year I believe, before..." Yuuri paused and held her breathe for a moment before continuing in a more rush manner, "before Edmund and I were married... About half a year into our marriage, his mother told me he wanted to divorce me. I originally said that I would wait for his return to talk about it but she insisted that he did not want to see me. His signature was already on the agreement so I thought he did want this so I went with it. After all, it was a pretty empty relationship so it didn't matter much to me. Actually, now that I think about it, that night was the last night I ever saw them again. But I love you more than anything. We didn't do anything I would regret if I told me."

"You getting worked up for nothing Yuuri," Wolfram pulled his hands away from her and caressed her cheeks. He tilted her head up to face him and used his thumb to wipe away the unshed tears. "I trust that nothing would have happened if you had your memories. You were lost and didn't know what you wanted. But now that you do remember, who would you choose, me or him?"

"You of course! I will never do anything to make you doubt that," Yuuri said and Wolfram smiled at her. He leaned and kissed her on the forehead.

"And I will always love you. Forever and always."

* * *

I hope that everyone who read _Remember Me Again_ would like a sequel. If not, oh well, it's still going to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, almost forgot to upload another chapter hehe...

* * *

The Queen walked down the hall, hand in hand with her husband. The castle occupants all smiled at the sight of the royal couple. The once gloomy and dark castle has return to its beautiful former self. The blond prince's healthy glow had returned. And the radiant smile of their Queen lit up their days, just as she did before.

However, that smile faltered when they arrived at her office. She turned to Wolfram and request that she'd talk to the man alone, for it was a matter between him and Annie, her former identity she used when her memories were lost.

Though reluctant, he let her do as she pleased. He trusted his wife to do the right thing. After all, their love lasted much longer than the simple months they had been married. He still laughed at the memory of their engagement. Yuuri changed from someone he despised a lot to someone he loved with all his heart.

He gave her one last kiss before he let go. Upon entering the office, Yuuri was greeted by Conrart's usual smile. She requested that she be left alone with Edmund; something Conrart did not agree with. However, it was her Majesty's wishes so he complied and left the office.

Yuuri brushed past her ex-husband and sat down at her desk. "What is so important that requires you to visit?"

"Annie, I-"

"I'm going to get one thing clear with you. My name is Yuuri and you will address me as so. I may have been known as Annie when I was with your family but much has changed in that time."

"What can I say to have you return to my side? I don't mind if you want to be called Yuuri, I just want you back with me," Edmund pleaded.

"I have no desire to return with you. My place is here, in Shin Makoku," Yuuri said, "I was sure your mother made it known that you were the one that wanted the divorce."

"That's not true! This had been mother's plan all along. I did not know about it. Please Annie, I cannot live without you," Edmund pleaded.

"Let me ask you this. Where were you all those long torturous years when I needed someone the most? Where have you been these 3 years? I would-"

"You can't go in there!" Yuuri immediately recognized it to be Wolfram. It's been rare to hear the blond so exasperated recently. She got up from her desk to see what the commotion was about. The door flung open and Yuuri found herself looking right into majestic yellow eyes.

"So it is true. You're still very beautiful, even more so as a woman," Saralegui purred, his hands held Yuuri in place as he looked over her.

"Hands off my wife!" Saralegui rolled his eyes and looked behind him, not letting go of her. He looked blankly at the angry blonde and then smiled.

"Ah, so you two finally tied the knot," Saralegui teased and chuckled when Yuuri's cheeks tinted pink. He noticed movement behind her and leaned a bit to the side to see Edmund. "I never noticed you had company. How rude of me."

"What part of 'she's busy at the moment' or 'you can't go in there' did you not hear?" Wolfram scoffed.

"The part where you were talking," Saralegui said, staring down the blond.

"Wolfram, why don't you go and see to the guest rooms be prepared for Saralegui and Berias. They must be warily from their travels," Yuuri suggested.

"Yes, I have a lot to catch up with my dearest Maoh," Saralegui said and finally let go. Wolfram growled at him slightly before glancing at Edmund. The two left and Yuuri let out a breath of relief.

"Sorry about that. That does happen very often," Yuuri said and retreated back to her seat. "Anyways, we seem to be getting nowhere with this conversation. I'll have an invitation sent out for them to join us for dinner to discuss this matter."

Edmund took a moment to regain his composure. "I'll go back and tell myself. They are expecting my return after all."

"I understand. I'll have an official invitation sent out to you once I have discussed with my advisors for a suitable date for you and your family to come over."

"They were once your family as well."

"But that is in the past now. My family is here now."

~ Love Me Again ~

"It's really nice to see you again Saralegui. How has things been in Small Shimaron?" Yuuri asked as she sipped on her tea. Shortly after Edmund left, Yuuri asked for Saralegui to join her and Wolfram for morning tea.

"Things have been great in the kingdom. Save for everyone's concern about our dearest Yuuri," Saralegui said and Yuuri noticed Wolfram's eyebrows twitch slightly. "We're you back on Earth during your time away?"

"I wish I were," Saralegui took notice to how tense the two other were, but kept silent about it. "But that doesn't matter so much anymore. So what brings you here? Did my return spread that quickly?"

"Actually, it hasn't, but I have my sources," Saralegui smiled and took her hand into his, "I had to come so quickly to see if the rumours were true."

"Now that you've seen her, you can leave now," Wolfram snapped at the other blonde who stared blankly at him.

"Oh, it was so terrible. When Wolfram was Maoh, he didn't see me or tell me anything about what happened to you. I was so worried about you," Saralegui said dramatically and Yuuri sweat dropped. She would expect her husband do such a thing but actually hearing was a little unexpected.

"I had the right to choose who to see. Besides, I didn't flat out refuse him. He always had bad timing," Wolfram said and took another bite out of the cookie in his hand.

"Well, now that I have been back for some time now. I believe a formal address is in order. Thank you for your visit, Saralegui," Yuuri said, "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh right," Saralegui said, releasing her hand from his hold and Wolfram muttered something under his breath. "Your hands were so soft and beautiful I lost myself in your touch."

"How shameless are you?! Stop flirting with my wife right in front of me!" Wolfram exclaimed and Saralegui shrugged. Somethings never do change.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, I'm not very good at keeping to my word and uploading chapters on time. Sorry!

* * *

The castle was quiet as they prepared for the dinner party. Even Sara noticed the tense atmosphere. The castle occupants would share glances at each other but none were brace enough to speak a word about it.

Yuuri spent the past week telling Wolfram how he shouldn't behave, afraid he might do something stupid again. Greta was back in human land with Beatrice and Heathcrife. Cecilie was out on her journey again and could be back at any point to cause unnecessary trouble. Gunter would have been the other worry but he was out on a 'mission' for his dearest Majesty.

Yuuri sighed again as she walked down the hall. She tried to set everything perfectly to help calm herself, but she was just getting more and more anxious. She was reassuring everyone but the one who needed to be reassured was herself.

At first, she had been very confident in her decision to invite the family over but she had regretted the idea after putting some thought into it. Wolfram was right; she's hopeless sometimes.

She was too focused on her own worries and failed to notice the increasing loud footsteps echoing in the corridor. She felt a pair of arms snake their way another her waist and the warm breathe of the other by her ear.

"You're unusually tense," Wolfram murmured and Yuuri leaned into his embrace.

"Just nervous."

"I'll be with you the whole way; always have and always will," Wolfram said and nuzzled the side of her head.

"I don't know where I would be without you," Yuuri turned around to face Wolfram and smiled at the blond.

"Probably crying like the wimp you are," Wolfram teased and Yuuri playfully punched him in the arm.

"You know what? Maybe I'll just rely on Conrart," Yuuri commented and was pulled into a kiss. Wolfram was the first to pull away and smirked at the little pout on his wife's face.

"You're mine and only mine, Yuuri Shibuya," Wolfram said as she swept her into his arms, carrying her in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" Yuuri asked.

"To show you that you're mine," Wolfram purred and Yuuri blushed.

"I have to meet our guests and we can just do that later tonight," Yuuri said as she struggled to free herself from his hold.

"You said it, not me," Wolfram said and kissed her cheek. He put her down and walked down a different corridor. Yuuri smiled as she made her way to the doors. Things were going to be just fine because Wolfram will be there with her.

~ Love Me Again ~

Everyone did their best not to stare but they couldn't help but feel curious about the guests. Some had already seen Edmund but the four other women were all new. They have guessed that the woman with a few grey strands in her beautiful auburn hair was the mother of the young lord. The other three woman had very different features from the assumed mother and son so they were concluded to be his wives.

They were all glad that their queen had chosen the blonde prince in the end. She would not have found happiness and love for a man as frivolous as him. Wolfram had loyally waited four years for the return of his lover.

The dinner commences after Yuuri introduced everyone. The woman with auburn hair was indeed Edmund's mother, Emery. The other one seated beside Edmund was his second wife, Kallie. Then there were his third and fifth wives, Lorene and Alisa.

But after introductions were made, everyone ate in silence. The wives looked at each other while Edmund stared longingly at Yuuri. This didn't go unnoticed as Wolfram glared at the man in return. Conrart chuckled internally while Gwendal chose to ignore the awkward tension.

"Please forgive Edmund. He had no idea what I had done," Emery said, breaking the silence. "It was all my idea to dissolve the marriage between the two of you so that Taniya had a better chance. You must have noticed how distanced the two have gotten during your stay."

"There is nothing to forgive. I do not resent you or Edmund. If I may add, it was probably for the best anyways," Yuuri said and Edmund sighed. "Speaking of Taniya, where is she?"

"That woman eloped with our traitorous advisor," Emery replied harshly and Yuuri ceased all her questioning about the woman.

"I'm curious about one thing," Gwendal spoke up. "If Lady Kallie is the third wife and Lady Alisa is the fifth, then who was the fourth?"

"I was," Yuuri simply replied. Edmund looked hopeful for a moment but Yuuri continued eating her meal without even giving him a single glance.

"And you still can be. Edmund really loves you my dear," Emery said.

"We have both signed the papers in agreement to end the relationship."

"I really did not know what the paper was about! You know of the trip and where I was going. I barely had time before leaving but Mother told me about a really important document so I signed it to without a second thought. I was too concerned about making it before the ship left the docks," Edmund pleaded as if his life depended on it.

"And she isn't Annie anymore so the divorce paper are voided," Alisa added.

"And so are the marriage papers because I am no longer Annie," Yuuri retorted.

"But you left us 3 years ago but only returned as the Queen half-a-year ago. What happened between when you left us and arrived here?" Kallie asked and Yuuri put down her utensils, catching everyone's attention. She felt uneasy as memories started to surface. She tried so hard not to think about them and did not want to recall those memories anymore.

"I'm not feeling well. I apologize for leaving early. Please do enjoy your stay. I will see you all tomorrow at breakfast," Yuuri said as she stood up and left the dining room.

"I'll be excusing myself as well," Wolfram said and exited.


	4. Chapter 4

In the short span of a week, Sara and Edmund acquainted quite well during their time at the castle. Yuuri had been busy with paperwork and preparations for the party to spend time with either of them. Wolfram had been on alert as both Sara and Edmund were still within the walls of the Blood Pledge castle.

Wolfram fumed at the news that Sara had invited Edmund and his family as his guests to Yuuri's return party. It didn't help that Edmund and Emery kept pestering Yuuri about remarriage.

It was getting to the point where everyone was starting to despise the foreign family. They all understood Edmund's determination but their relentless attempts were annoying even to them. Yuuri had been very firm with her refusal to their pleads on multiple occasions.

~ Love Me Again ~

"Our plans are not working."

"At this rate, we'll get nowhere with her."

"I would have thought her times with my son would at least guilt her into coming back."

"I think I have an idea. After all, we were great friends when she was still a mere maid at the household."

"You're so smart, Alisa. This is why you're my favourite daughter-in-law. How could I be blinded by his first wife when you were here all along?"

"Please do not fret over some trivial matters anymore. My sisters were simply did a very fine job seducing Edmund. I, on the other hand, rather prove myself than become an object of satisfaction."

"You should have been the one for Edmund, never mind all his other wifes. Your brilliance should have won over my son's heart if Annie didn't interfere."

"We can't blame this entirely on her. After all, she did fall prey to the lake spirit and Edmund found her. There had to be some sort of reason for him to bring her home."

"To think that the meek girl was a queen to a fine kingdom such as this."

"Mother, Alisa? What are you two doing in my room?" Emery and Alisa turned to the confused brunette and smiled brightly. Alisa stood up and walked over to Edmund.

"My dear husband, we have a plan to win Yuuri over to our side."

~ Love Me Again ~

Emery walked down the hall and spotted Yuuri and her advisor down another corridor. She contemplated going around but she was not all too familiar with the place. She looked at Alisa, who smiled and nodded at her.

Alisa's plan was practically flawless. If they do well enough, it may spark the love between Yuuri and Edmund again.

"Annie, what kind of wife are you? Flirting with another man in the open like that, do you have no shame? I honestly do not see what Edmund sees in you," Emery loudly accused as she walked towards the duo.

"Emery, are you mistaken? I'm-"

"Of course Annie would do no such things, right Annie?" Alisa interrupted and winked at Yuuri, hoping she'll catch the cue.

"We were simply discussing about…" Yuuri paused for a moment to think, "...trades. Yes, Taniya hasn't been feeling well so she asked me to take care of it for her."

"Also what is with this disgusting interior?" Yuuri slightly flinched at the accusation but kept her demeanour strong.

"Is it not to your liking? I can ask Edmund to redecorate it later," Emery glanced once more at the stone walls and nodded.

"Would you be a gentleman and escort my Lady back to her room?" Alisa asked. Conrart turned to Yuuri, who gave a small nod. He led her away while she continued to complain about the stone walls.

Once Emery and Conrart were out of sight, Alisa turned and bowed. "I'm really sorry about mother."

"What happened with Emery?" Yuuri asked as she took note of Alisa's watery eyes.

"It started a few weeks ago. She would periodically act upon her past memories. This is why we are looking for you again," Alisa said, tears threating to fall. "She would often ask for you and Taniya. And because it wasn't too long ago that Edmund and I were wedded, she still treated me as if I was a simple maid."

"But why look for me? You could have just told her I had died," Yuuri suggested.

"We felt that it would help her condition if you were there to assist us. We believe it was the stress of losing two daughters-in-law so will you please come back with us?" Alisa said, taking a hold of Yuuri's hands into her own and looking hopeful. But Yuuri shook her head.

"My place is here. However, I'll try to help out for the time being. I probably can't do much-"

"It'll help a lot! It means a lot to us that you're helping!" Alisa said, wiping away the unshed tears and Yuuri smiled.

"I would love to talk some more with you but I have to find Conrart and finish up our discussion," Yuuri said and Alisa nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! You're very busy being the queen and all. Don't let me get in the way!" Alisa smiled.

"I'll see you around then. Hopefully I'm not as busy next time," Yuuri said and left. Alisa's smile slowly twisted into a smirk. She had done her part; Emery must be impressive with her.

~ Love Me Again ~

Wolfram frowned when he heard rumours flying around the castle. Do they honestly have so much time on their hands that they can leisurely chat? Perhaps he should change that. But first he needs to find Yuuri and clarify the whole thing.

However, when he did find her, he did not get the reply he wanted. But he heard all that he needed to hear so he left the office. The blonde prince could hear his beloved wife calling after him, but he ignored her and closed the door behind him.

He had to get away or he would do something he would regret, like yelling at her for not thinking and then they'll not talk to each other for who knows how long. This would give Edmund a chance of winning Yuuri back and he was not about to let that happen.

But it wasn't anyone's fault for Emery's condition. Why does Yuuri have to taking on the responsibility of playing around to accommodate her? She was indeed a guest but acting as if she was still with Edmund was absolutely ridiculous.

In the end, this is Yuuri, his lovable yet wimpy wife. Of course she would agree to such an awful plan. And she was stubborn. Just like he was.

It's not like he could have them kicked out of the castle because he doesn't like the plan. He just need some to calm down and accept that this is a decision that his wife had made, even if it makes him want to set everything a blaze.

* * *

I am honestly really sorry for the wait. I really do have these chapters done. All I need to do is just read over them for mistakes and post them. But (1) I keep forgetting and (2) I'm just really busy with college. I still owe you guys one more chapter so it should be posted a few hours later.

Thank you for all the support so far too!


	5. Chapter 5

Anyone who wasn't blind, or Edmund, could clearly see how uncomfortable the queen is whenever she putting on an act for Emery. It was very evident that she wanted little to do with him because whenever Emery was out of sight, Yuuri would excuse herself and leave Edmund be.

Usually, Wolfram would secretly watch the fake couple to make sure Edmund doesn't do anything to his precious wife. The maids and soldiers often smiled at the prince's behaviour but now too understand his concern.

It disgusted him how close the two were standing. Sometimes he would go as far to hold the other by her waist. Wolfram would have killed him already if he wasn't a guest. Scratch that, he would have killed him if Yuuri hadn't stopped him from doing so.

Instead, Wolfram would catch her by surprise and hugged her from behind before moving on to his duties. But he's done this so often that Yuuri would be expecting Wolfram to pop out of nowhere and hold her close. And she would feel disappointed when he didn't; though she understands that he's also on a busy schedule.

~ Love Me Again ~

"That was quite the performance Your Majesty."

"Conrart," Yuuri groaned and the other chuckled. It was still very entertaining to mess with her like this. Her appearance may have changed rather drastically but her personality was still the same.

"It's almost odd seeing you act so close with another man other than my brother," Yuuri slumped back into her chair.

"It's not like I can forget what happened when I was with them, married to Edmund," Yuuri said as tilted her head up and stared at the ceiling with apparent interest. "But Edmund is acting as if we were very close to each other even when we were and still are strangers."

"Shouldn't Lady Emery notice then?" Conrart asked and Yuuri shook her head.

"Even living with them was like living a lie. I never really got along with the other wives other than Taniya. I was closer with the workers than I ever was with them. Alisa is a special case because she was still working as a maid when I was there. But other than those two, I think the other three hate me or just ignored me for some unknown reason," Yuuri said and looked at Conrart, "I acted as if I was happy being with them when in reality I just wanted to fit in somewhere. So I'm really glad that Wolfram was there for me even when I was Annie. I would have thought he gave up on me already."

"He was the last to give up hope. No, he didn't give up hope. He was always waiting for your return. And we're all very grateful that you have returned to us Yuuri," Conrart smiled comfortingly.

"This is where I belong after all," Yuuri smiled back. The doors opened and in walked her blonde husband. He was one of the few that never knocks on the door. Gunter would also do the same thing but he gets in trouble with Gwendal if he was in the office was well.

"Wolfram, I didn't expect to see you here," Conrart commented.

"I can be wherever I please," Wolfram huffed.

"Hey Wolfram," Yuuri asked, standing behind her desk with her hands planted on the desk, "Are you busy?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Good, cause I really want to go outside," Yuuri smiled and walked towards the double doors of her office.

"Why so suddenly? Should we finish preparing for the party?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri pouted as she held the door handle.

"I trust they'll do a good job. It's just a party anyways. You know I'll go with or without you," Yuuri said and Wolfram sighed.

"You know I wouldn't let you go by yourself," Wolfram said as he walked to Yuuri and held her free hand.

"Oh and Conrart, can you tell Gwendal we're going outside for a bit?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course. Who else would do it?" Conrart asked and Yuuri smiled.

"Thanks Conrart!" Yuuri said and practically dragged Wolfram out the door with her. He chuckled at her rather childish behaviour. But at least they were both happy. Just like it should be.

~ Love Me Again ~

Edmund roamed the halls with the intent of finding his ex-wife but with no luck. He hadn't seen her since the morning with the run-in with his mother. At first he didn't like the idea of lying to Yuuri but he felt something with her whenever they acted like a couple.

As he walked down another hall, he saw the blond king. He once thought Sara also liked his ex-wife. But as the two talked, he found out it was more admiration than love.

"Edmund, what are you doing here?" Sara greeted.

"I was looking for Her Majesty," Edmund felt awkward calling his fourth ex-wife by her name, though she's fine with being called Annie.

"What a coincidence! I was looking Yuuri myself too," Sara smiled, "I was going to look in her office."

Edmund nodded and had Sara guide the way as he was still not familiar with the grand castle. He came up to a vaguely familiar door and tried to embed the image in his head. The blond knocked on the door and then proceeded to open the door without even waiting for a reply.

Edmund was going to stop him but was too late as Sara let himself in. He quietly followed behind, only to be disappointed after scanning the room.

"Oh, I was sure I would find Yuuri here," Sara pouted at the brunet soldier.

"Yuuri stepped outside of the castle for the day. Perhaps you can leave a message with me and I'll rely it to her," Conrart smiled.

"It's just like her to just disappear. Anyways, I wanted to invite her to one of the villages we built for trading between our two kingdoms. I nearly forgot again if it wasn't for Berias who reminded me," Sara smiled and Conrart nodded.

"And you Lord Edmund?"

"It's nothing important. I rather rely the message myself."

"Then I shall rely the message for you, King Saralegui," Conrart said and Sara nodded.

"We'll be taking our leave then," Sara left with Edmund in toll. The two parted ways after exchanging a few words.

Edmund strolled around the castle aimlessly. He also noticed that the blond was not there either. Could he be with his precious Annie?

But it doesn't matter, tomorrow was the party and he will win her over one way or another.

* * *

There will be a new chapter this upcoming Saturday if I don't forget... But I'll do my best to update on time!


	6. Chapter 6

Anticipation built up as everyone gathered in the Blood Pledge castle to see the Maoh. It had been four long years of sorrow as they thought they had lost a great friend and comrade. And the news of her new appearance came as a shock to everyone but was well accepted as they all miss her dearly.

Silence befell the audience, followed shortly by gasps and murmurs that echoed throughout the ballroom as Yuuri made her entrance with Wolfram by her side.

"I, Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, welcome everyone gathered here today. It has been four years since my sudden disappearance and I have not seen some of our guest here today for longer than that. I hope that everyone has been well during these four years and may our kingdoms prosper for the years to come." As Yuuri finished her speech, she took a deep breath and looked at Wolfram. He smiled at her and started clapping, and soon the entire room was filled with the sound of applause.

Wolfram held out his hand and Yuuri gently placed her hand over his palm. He grasped her hand and led her down the grand staircase as Yuuri used her free hand to hold up her long dress.

Yuuri thought the dress was absurdly long and should be a bit shorter than floor length. But then got a lecture from Gunter about etiquette as she is now a woman and it's a bit different. Additionally, she's now married to Wolfram so there was some more to learn about but he was stuck in the lecture with her, making it a bit more tolerable.

As they reached the ground, Yuuri was immediately greeted by the squeal of the ex-queen. Luckily for her, it was her husband that was enveloped into the bone crushing hug.

"Mother please, control yourself," Wolfram exasperated as he freed himself from his mother's death grip.

"I knew you two were all grown up as your said your vows in front of Shinou, but as a mother it's so heart-warming to see how mature and grown-up my baby is," Cecilie cried as she pulled Yuuri and Wolfram into her embrace. It reminded them of their wedding where their two mothers held onto each other as they cried tears of joy. Cecilie was well known for her death grip hugs but Miko also held her ground as her hugs were just as tight and bone crushing.

"It's been a while Your Majesty."

"Lady Flynn!" Yuuri gasped and Cecilie let go of the two. Flynn smiled as Yuuri walked up to her and held her hands. "You look well. How are things in Caloria?"

"It had been hard for everyone to accept the news of your disappearance but we all managed through it," Flynn said.

"I heard from Wolfram that you adopted three children," Yuuri said and Flynn looked shock.

"He told you that? I would have thought it was Lady Cecilie," Flynn said and Cecilie smiled.

"After she regained her memories, the two of them had been spending almost all their time with each other," Cecilie commented.

"I wouldn't blame him. Who wouldn't like to spend his time with such a lovely and beautiful woman?" Flynn said and Yuuri's cheeks tinted pink.

"Her Majesty does make a lovely woman. Oh, how I'm so glad she's with my Wolfie." Yuuri's face turned redder as they continued to compliment the young Queen.

"Mama!" Yuuri felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a face planted in her back.

"Greta, let me see you," Yuuri laughed as the arms loosened and she turned to look at her daughter. "Don't you look fancy in that dress?"

"You're very fancy too," Greta said and noticed the other two woman looking at her, "Lady Cecilie, Lady Flynn, it's good to see you this evening."

"Your daughter is very well-mannered," Flynn complimented.

"Indeed she is. I think it would be great if I bring Greta when I come you're your children," Yuuri suggested and Greta nodded.

"I would be very happy to meet your children, Lady Flynn," Greta smiled, "Maybe we can ask Beatrice to come too!"

"I'd be honour for the two princesses to visit Caloria," Flynn said and noticed Wolfram, Heathcrife, and Beatrice walking towards them, "I'll excuse myself for tonight. It seems you have more people who would like to speak with you."

Yuuri nodded and Flynn took her leave to engage with others at the party and so did Cecilie.

"Your Majesty, congratulations on your marriage," Heathcrife greeted by taking off his hat.

"Heathcrife, Beatrice, it's very good to see you two again. Also, thank you so much for taking care of Greta in our time of need," Yuuri said and Wolfram nodded in agreement.

"Please don't think much of it. Greta has been a pleasure to have at our castle. And not to mention a great friend to my dear Beatrice," Heathcrife said with a warm smile.

"And Beatrice has grown a lot as well as Greta. Look at these two lovely girls. Their dresses compliments each other well too," Yuuri commented. Greta was in a purple and white dress with a large pink ribbon tied into a bow in the front. While Beatrice was wearing a pink and white dress with a large purple ribbon tied into a bow at the back.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Your Majesty," Beatrice curtsied, "You look very beautiful if I may add."

"I think Beatrice learned to sweet talk from Greta," Yuuri commented and Greta puffed her cheeks.

"I only learn from the best," Beatrice said proudly.

"The two of them get along very well," Heathcrife commented.

"A little too well sometimes," Wolfram commented and the two smiled innocently.

The two girls left to talk somewhere while the three adults continued chatting a bit more before Yuuri excused herself to speak with the others at the party.

~ Love Me Again ~

Edmund watched in awe as Yuuri addressed the crowd. She spoke with confidence and power. She was so much more different from the girl he found. He still wonders how the timid and sweet Annie could become this confident and strong queen.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Edmund turned his head to see a beautiful blonde woman staring back at him. She looked familiar but he brushed away all rational thoughts as he took her hand and planted a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Not as amazing as you my lady," Edmund said as he gazed into her green eyes. They were so intoxicating; he could not take his eyes off her.

The woman retracted her hands and started applauding along with everyone else. While everyone's focus, including her, was on the queen, his attention never shifted from the blonde. She was too captivating to even look away for a second.

"Please excuse me," Edmund was finally awoken from his trance as the woman walked away. He wished that she would have lingered a little longer, but soon became curious when he realized she was approaching the royal couple.

A rather loud squeal came from her direction as she enveloped the prince consort into a hug. He noticed the almost apologetic look on Yuuri's face. But that curiosity soon faded as shock took over at Wolfram's outburst.

The connection finally made itself as the blonde looked very much like Yuuri's current husband. But if he remembered correctly, the blond prince had two brothers. Two older brothers. One who looked like he could have been the father to the youngest brother.

Edmund was in a daze as thoughts and questions start to swirl around in his mind. But was snapped back into reality when he noticed a young girl called Yuuri 'mama'. And just as fast as he came back from reality, he was once again lost in his thoughts.

The girl, who looked about 12, was nothing like Yuuri or Wolfram. Perhaps he queen had her bouts of partners before he or Wolfram came into the picture. He watched quietly as Yuuri continued to engage in conversations with other nobles.

There were no doubts that everyone gathered here was an alliance with Shin Makoku or in some relation with the kingdom or queen. Never in his life had he seen so many nobles and important politically powerful people gathered in one place. And they were all here because of Yuuri.

The way she greeted and conversed with them seem so informal and personal. It was so different from how she used to act back at the estate.

He can see it. The true her. Not Annie, nor Yuuri, but a beautiful and vibrant young woman. How could he be so blind to see it? He was still clouded by the idea of Annie that he had failed to see her current self. But not anymore.

Edmund noticed his mother confronting Yuuri once again but Sara stepped in and interrupted the two. This was his chance now, to right his wrong.

He approached the young queen and weaved his words into a skilful trap. But just as he was about to capture his prey, he was denied by etiquette. Now he knows that all hope was lost.

The music started and Yuuri was approached by Wolfram. The two of them walked to the dance floor hand in hand and started the dance. Many couples joined in after them, one of the pairs was his mother and Sara.

After the first dance was over, the royal couple stepped off and went their separate ways. Edmund stepped up as asked to speak with the queen privately. She seemed hesitant at first but agreed.

The two stepped to a more quiet area and Yuuri waited for Edmund to speak.

"I originally wanted you to return with me, have you by my side. But seeing everyone here, I finally realized that your place is here. Please do forgive our attempts to have you return to us," Edmund said and Yuuri smiled.

"Of course. Just because we can't be a couple, doesn't mean we can't be friends," Yuuri said and Edmund realized what drew everyone to her; her warmth could melt the coldest hearts.

"I ah, actually have something I wanted to give you," Edmund said, sounding timid, "It would have been for our first anniversary but please think of it was a parting gift. It was my fault for not being careful in any case."

"I would normally turn down such gifts but it'll help you get closure on our relationship, then I'll gladly accept it."

"Great, it's just in my room."

~ Love Me Again ~

Sara knew something was odd about Edmund and his family. Whatever memory malfunctioning condition that Emery had, it was obviously fake and Yuuri probably knew but played along. He got along well with the son but he couldn't quite figure out the mother. Edmund was either truly innocent or feigned innocence well.

Even now as they danced, Emery was very careful not to talk. But he always have ways.

* * *

One day late, it's progress I swear. Thank you for everyone that is still interested in this story u


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you say about those plans again?"

"If we had such a powerful authority figure on our side, we'll be very well off," Emery said in a monotone voice. Saralegui ended up resorted to using his powers to get Emery to talk. "We've been making up excuses to get her back but none of them work so far. So we might resort to our last and final plan."

"What sort of plan is-?" But before Saralegui could ask, the song had ended. Emery regained consciousness again due to Saralegui being distracted for just long enough for his control over her to break.

"I'm not feeling to well. I'm going to skip out on the dancing," Emery excused herself and walked off. As he stepped away from the dance floor, he didn't see Yuuri anywhere near. Sara sensed something unpleasant from her words and went off to tell Wolfram about his suspicions.

Wolfram looked at him confused when he approached. He merely rolled his eyes but explained what he wanted to say. They were both convinced that she was in danger as she was no longer in the ballroom.

Wolfram went off to find Yuuri while Sara went to looked around just in case she was there and they just missed her.

~ Love Me Again ~

Wolfram's first instinct was to go to Edmund's room. As he walked down the corridor to the guest room, he noticed one of the doors opening. He slowed down his pacing to see someone left the room. Someone wearing the exact same dress as his wife.

"Yuuri!" He called out. The other turned their head and their eyes met. Wolfram was sure that was her but he was more concerned about her teary eyes. He rushed to her side and cupped her cheek, thumbing away the unshed tears. "Are you okay? What happened? What is that you're wearing?"

Yuuri instinctively brought her hand up to the necklace and glanced at the closed door. Wolfram looked at her confused and she motioned him to walk back from where he came from. He merely followed her lead and she pulled him along.

Yuuri led him into an opening and they sat down on one of the benches. It felt so similar to when Edmund first came to Shin Makoku.

"This necklace I... Edmund gave it to me."

"Him? Why would you-?"

"He's not such a bad person as you think."

"Not a bad person? He tried to take you from me," Wolfram fumed and Yuuri took a hold of his hands.

"But he never will because the one I love is you. It wasn't his idea to do this. It was his mother. But he was also hung up about losing me without an explanation. They told him I was taken when he returned. He did try to find me but he received no news of my whereabouts. I'm sure his mother did some dirty work so that he wouldn't find anything," Yuuri said, "But I'm glad she did that. I'm much happier by your side than his."

"But why did you look like you were about to cry?" Wolfram asked as his grip tightened slightly.

"I..." Yuuri casted down her hands and her hands fell limp on her lap.

"You didn't... with him..."

"I would never!" Yuuri exclaimed, shocked that Wolfram would even think of that. "I... I told him the truth about his first wife..."

"What did you say?"

"He really did love her. They had been great friends the three of them. Emery knew that Edmund loved her so she arranged the marriage before either could have a say. But it had been three years since they married. Both Emery and Edmund loved children so that's why he has so many wives. I could still remember how happy he was when he told me that Taniya was pregnant. But when I went to congratulate her, she cried. She broke down and wept as I held her. She knew the child didn't belong to her husband; that it belonged to the man that she truly loved. But Emery, she found out and she threatened Taniya. I couldn't help seeing her like that so I helped," Yuuri looked at Wolfram as tears rolled down her cheek. "I was the one that helped her run away with her love and baby. I helped take that away from Edmund. And now I can't forget how broken he looked when I told him. I'm a terrible person, I-"

Wolfram pulled Yuuri into a hug and felt her tears seeping through, "You're not a terrible. You made a simple decision, that's all. Do you regret making such a choice?"

"Of course not! But I-"

"No buts. What done is done. And telling him was for the best. If you were..." Wolfram paused and took a deep breath, "If you told me that you rather be with Edmund, I would have let go. I would want you to be happy. I know the me four years ago would have everything in his power to get you back. But now, all I wish for is you to be happy."

"But I am happy, with you," Yuuri mumbled and hugged him tighter.

"Me too, so no regrets?"

"No regrets," they pulled apart and smiled at each other, "So should we go back before they realize we're gone?"

"I'm pretty sure they'd noticed by now. They probably thought that I was with you."

"But I am with you."

"What do normal couples do when they're alone together?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri looked at him confused. Then her eyes widen and her face flushed red.

"Why would they think that?" Yuuri exclaimed, her face bright red.

"For one, you're absolutely irresistible and two, that's exactly what we are going to do tonight," Wolfram said and carried her away in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"I think Greta would love a younger sibling. And having a baby sounds like a nice idea."

"At least you don't have to carry it around for 9 months. Besides, we know next to nothing about caring for a baby!"

"We've been taking care of El and we'll have everyone to help us," Wolfram lightly pressed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead and opened the door. He put her down on the bed and went back to lock the door.

"I don't know if I'm thinking about this too much but what if it's too soon? What if we aren't ready to be parents and I don't know, something bad happens." Wolfram sighed as he returned to his wife's side.

"We raised Greta and look at the fine young lady she's become. But if you want to wait, that's fine with me too. As long as I have you by my side."

* * *

You can use your imagination for what happens next, or whether or not it happens. Two more chapters after! The end is near!


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 2 years since Taniya left but it still hurts to think that his wife and best friend went behind his back and did such things. He must have hurt Taniya by marrying multiple women. One after another, he did feel bad at first but they all got along so well; he would have never guessed there was a problem among them.

It wasn't even his idea in the first place. If only he did not listen to his mother. He loved children, but with or without children, he would still live happily with Taniya.

He did notice that Terrance was acting weird shortly after he had married Lorene, his third wife. He used to tease his best friend about finally finding a woman, which he wasn't completely wrong about.

The more he thought about, the more his heart ached. He knew that he could have treated Taniya better; he could have given her the world but he didn't. And he no longer has a chance to.

Taniya is happy now. Genuinely happy, now that she is with Terrance. They had been great friends since childhood but had he been the only happy one after their marriage? Had Terrance and Taniya always loved each other?

Edmund's head spun as more questions formed. He laid down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps it was time he let go of his wives and let them live the way they want. They'll all leave him eventually. First Annie, then Taniya, then all of them will leave him behind. It's best to let them live happily than with him.

~ Love Me Again ~

"Yuuri, you're probably just over thinking things again." Wolfram sighed again.

"I know I've been over thinking a lot of things lately, but you weren't there Wolfram. You didn't see how broken and sad he looked when I told him," Yuuri exclaimed and pouted when she saw Wolfram rolling his eyes.

"You're not his mother or his wife. Why don't you let them handle it?" Wolfram reasoned.

"But I'm his friend. And I was the one who caused this too..."

"All you did was tell him the truth. Whatever comes after that is his fault."

"He wouldn't have known and it would have kept eating away at him."

"Well it's eating away at him now too," Wolfram said off handedly and Yuuri's expression sadden. "What I meant to say was..."

"Annie! I mean Your Majesty, please forgive me!" The royal couple turned around to see the blonde woman known as Lorene.

"Titles aren't important," Yuuri informed.

"Unless you're trying to steal my wife away from me," Wolfram said as he tightened his grip of her hands. Yuuri's cheeks tinted a bit pink but she kept her posture.

"Oh. I'm really sorry that Lady Emery tried to do that, please allow me to apologize in her place," Lorene said and bowed her head in a frantic manner, which caused the hair tied back by a bow to flip forward.

"Don't worry about it Lorene. Edmund and I worked it out," Yuuri said and Lorene lifted her head slightly to look at the double-black queen.

"Edmund! I was going to come look for him since we haven't seen him since last night." Lorene was always a bit scatter brained but she was nice comparing to the other wives.

"I was just about to do the same. May I join you because Wolfram just won't keep quiet," Lorene giggled softly.

"Of course Your Majesty!" Lorene replied.

"Then I'll go see Greta off. One of us is better than none." Wolfram kissed Yuuri lightly on the cheek and walked in the direction they came from.

"You seem a lot happier than when you were with us," Lorene commented.

"Well, it's not that I wasn't happy with Edmund. But I've been through so much with Wolfram that these calmer days where we can both relax for a bit is nice."

"I can't imagine being the ruler of such a grand kingdom. It must be so much work."

"It is, but it's worth it in the end. Edmund works pretty hard to maintain order in the small town. Is there any reason why the town is closed off from the rest? After all, I thought it was common knowledge that double-blacks were associated with the demon tribe, but everyone didn't seem to know."

"Since the great war, the humans and demons turned on each other. As humans, we would have been forced to side with the human kingdoms but our ancestors knew that great tragedy will befall on us once again. We became isolated from the rest of the world in order to find a way to defeat the fate that would await us. But over time, even most of us forgotten but kept to ourselves because we were told the outside world was dangerous. But when it did attack, we were protected by-" The door opened and Edmund stood at the doorway, looking at bit surprised.

"What are you two-? Never mind that, Yuuri, do you remember what my mother got you to sign to terminate our marriage?" Edmund asked and the two women looked weirdly at each other.

"Yes but why?" replied the queen.

"I'm going to put an end to it. All this has been my mother's meddling in my affairs."

"What are you ending?" Lorene asked, seeing how serious Edmund sounded.

"The marriages, to Kallie, Alisa, and you. All of them."

* * *

One more chapter to go!


	9. Chapter 9

"Why so suddenly? Everyone is happy as they are," Yuuri reasoned.

"Look where that got me and Taniya. I can't be selfish anymore, everyone is probably happier without me," Edmund stated. Lorene took a step forward, surprising the other two. She took a deep breath before looking up at Edmund, but not meeting his gaze.

"I know I don't say much but that because I'm afraid of the consequences of my actions. But not anymore, I'm tired of people stepping on me," Lorene said as she clutched at her, "I know I can be really clumsy and forgetful, but I really like, no, I love you, Edmund, ever since you came to my family's clinic. You're smart and brave that I fell deeply in love with you. I was slightly disappointed when you married Taniya but I knew how much you loved each other so I tried to befriend you instead. And when your mother approached me about marriage, even though I would be your third wife, I was ecstatic. Just the idea of being by your side was such a great thing. But..."

"But?" said Edmund, who was just as intrigued as Yuuri to hear what Lorene had to say.

"We should go inside to discuss the next part," Lorene said as she looked down both ways of the long hallway. The three of them walked into the room and Lorene looked down the halls again before closing the doors.

"What's so private that needs to be said behind closed doors?" Yuuri asked.

"They... they planned it together. Kallie didn't really like how much time you were spending with Annie, I mean Yuuri, so she talked to Lady Emery about it. They knew that Taniya and Yuuri were very friendly so they made sure she didn't not know anything about it. I was having tea with Lady Emery at the time and they told me to keep quiet if I wanted to keep my position as your third wife. Then they approached Alisa, who was promised monetary reward and an engagement with you if she helped out." Lorene turned to Yuuri, sniffing while trying to hold back tears, "I'm really sorry, if I had just toughen up then, then you wouldn't have... wouldn't have..."

Yuuri, who also was holding back tears, smiled at the other as she brought the sniffling girl into her embrace. Yuuri whispered something to the other that Edmund could not make out. The two pulled apart and Lorene mumbled something back to her.

"I know you probably feel betrayed and used by the people closest to you, but I know that Taniya and Lorene meant well," Yuuri said as she wiped away the unshed tears, then turning her gaze to meet Edmund's. "She really did love you. What happened between her and Terrance was a mistake but she felt wrong going behind your back like that. She wanted to tell you, but the way you looked when you got the news that she was pregnant; she couldn't bear to even utter a word. And now you have Lorene, she loves you just as much, if not more. Why don't you cherish her? She can be a little forgetful at times, but she's one of the more genuine and kind people I have met since my accident."

Edmund turned to face Lorene, whose face was turning different shades of red. She always blends into the background and never received this level attention from her husband, save for their wedding night.

Yuuri gave the other girl a gentle push on the back and Lorene stumbled a few steps forward, right into Edmund's embrace. Yuuri winked and gave Edmund a thumbs up before slipping out the room.

He came to Shin Makoku with the intention of bringing her back with him and they ended up going their separate ways. He was silently thankful that she aided him in mending his broken relationships.

~ Love Me Again ~

With the information he learned from Lorene, and a bit for Yuuri, Edmunds attitude towards his mother and other two wives changed drastically. Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little responsible, though it was their karma for their actions.

"Thank you for everything. Sorry for all the trouble we caused," Edmund said and Lorene nodded.

"It's alright. It was great to see you all again and we have a proper end to our relationship," Yuuri said, "And you found the one that loves you very dearly. Please do visit again, together."

"Of course! Edmund said he'll bring me on his voyages from now on," Lorene said excitedly. "It would be amazing to explore everything else. But nothing can be better than Shin Makoku."

"I don't know about that. There are pretty great places out there. Caloria would be a great place to visit; Lady Flynn is super nice and Baker makes great tea snacks," Yuuri said, almost matching Lorene's excitement.

"You might as well go on Yuuri's behalf. She's not going anywhere for the next year or so," Wolfram didn't falter when Yuuri pouted at him. "You probably can't even imagine the amount of work waiting for her in the office."

"We'll be sure to mention that you spoke highly of her when we visit Caloria. I have met with Baker a few times but never had a chance to have an audience with Lady Flynn," Edmund added, feeling slight tension from the couple.

"She must be busy with her children. It's only recently that she had adopted three to call her own and she is choosing to spend ample time with them," Wolfram reasoned.

"When did they get so friendly?" Yuuri and Lorene stood on the side lines as the two men chatted. Yuuri felt a little left out as they continued to talk about recent events in Caloria.

"Edmund!" Alisa called out as she walked over to him and linked her arm in his right arm. "It's time to head out now."

"Thank you," Edmund said and turned to Lorene as he retracted his arm from Alisa's, "Lorene, come ride with me."

"May I come too?" Alisa asked as Lorene stepped into the carriage. Edmund turned her and sighed.

"There's only room for the two of us," Edmund said and hopped into the carriage. The door closed before Alisa could utter another word. Yuuri and Wolfram watched the exchange and Alisa huffed before storming off to the other carriage.

"You can't keep this up," Wolfram mentioned when Alisa stormed past a few soldiers and entered into the other carriage.

"I do not intend to. I will explain and fix everything once we get back," Edmund said after drawing back the curtains.

They exchanged another goodbye before taking off. Edmund noticed Lorene's posture was rather stiff. When he turned to look at her, she was deep in thought as she did not respond when her name was called.

"Lorene?" Edmund called out and she gasped.

"I remember what I forgot!" Lorene exclaimed and turned to her shocked husband. "I forgot to tell Yuuri about the lake! Oh no! I heard some of the people at the castle talking about it, but I completely forgot whenever I see her!"

"Lorene, please calm down. You need not to blame yourself," Edmund said and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "There is no known way to reverse the magic of the lake spirit. Even if they knew of its existence, it won't do them a lot of good, now would it?"

"I guess," Lorene replied dejectedly.

"But they're happy even now, aren't they?" Lorene looked up as sunshine spilled into the carriage. The curtain was drawn back and the castle was in perfect view, "Regardless of what happened, he faithfully waited for her and they love each other unconditionally. Something I want to learn to do."

~ Love me again ~

"Achoo!"

"Yuuri, that's the fourth time this afternoon. Are you sure you don't want Gisela to check on you?" Wolfram asked as he eyed his wife carefully.

"I'm fine. Though I think I'm starting to develop an allergy to paperwork," Yuuri said and wrinkled her nose.

"Ha ha, but you still have to finish it. You are the Maoh after all," Wolfram said and picked up another piece of paper.

"Even after everything, they still chose me in the end," Yuuri groaned as she signed another paper and added it to the finish pile.

"This goes to show that you truly are a magnificent ruler."

"Hey Wolf, why are you here anyways? Don't you need to train your men or something?" Yuuri said as she sat up from her slouched over position that would have made Gunter scold her about posture.

"Unlike you, I am very efficient with my duties. And my schedule has been tailored to balance work with my soldiers and my kingly duties when I ruled. And since a wimp like you needed someone to keep you motivated and help you, I decided to keep to it," Wolfram replied while shuffling through papers.

"Oh, well, thanks then," Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the Maoh, who seemed slightly more content than before.

"Did you just thank me?" Wolfram asked, taken back that Yuuri didn't complain about being called a wimp.

"Why not? You're being so helpful even though I've been complaining half the time," Yuuri said as she finished another few and stretched her arms. She noticed in the corner of her eye that Wolfram was approaching her. She turned to him but before she could say a word, Wolfram tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly. Wolfram smirked as a blush grew on Yuuri's face.

"W-What was that for?" Yuuri exasperated.

"What do you mean what was that for? I'm your husband and you're my wife! It's normal for us to kiss!" Wolfram huffed.

"A little warning would be nice," Yuuri pouted and Wolfram realized that she was just embarrassed.

"I love you, Yuuri." Yuuri turned to Wolfram and smiled.

"I love you too, Wolfram."

* * *

It's finished! Thank you for everyone that stuck by with this fic! I love you all!

My next story will be for the Owari no Seraph fandom. I do have a few ideas for Wolfyuu fics but I'm currently in the depths of hell with Yuumika oops

Feel free to message me about any fics you have inquires about! I also have a twitter if people are interesting in following my progress with my current projects!


End file.
